


Unexpected

by WaterBender_Kobayashi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Environmentalism, F/F, Past Lives, Pregnancy, Spirit World (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterBender_Kobayashi/pseuds/WaterBender_Kobayashi
Summary: Even after the world seems to have entered a moment of peace, having lost her connections to her past lives, Korra feels a shadow of guilt. Determined to find a way for the future Avatars to be able to connect to their past lives' wisdom, Korra sets on a quest that will lead her into an... unexpected journey.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A journey into the Spirit World

Even for someone used to punches and bruises, blood scattered after a nice jab to the nose, this was a whole new experience. Korra felt her body jolt, as adrenaline ran through her veins, in the form of both eagerness and fear. This completely new shock had her heart pumping blood as loud as drums inside her chest. 

Two green eyes fixed into her gaze, and the engineer let out a cry, followed by a very deep and profound inhalation. Korra didn’t realize she was holding Asami’s hand until that moment when her grip tightened. For the first time in a very long time, not a thought of losing her connection with the past Avatars was in her mind. 

— Focus on your breathing, just like that, —said Kya calmly— good old “inhalation-exhalation” cycles...—. Asami managed to nod, looking at the ceiling and the experienced waterbender looked at them both. —Alright. Whenever you are ready, Asami. 

Korra could tell that she was in serious pain, and herself being sort of an expert, she could empathize. Her hand held Asami’s in a strong yet reassuring grip. Since Naga and she had stormed out into Republic City for the first time in their lives, she had experienced what she had imagined and plenty more. But this… this was completely unexpected. 

***

_NINE MONTHS EARLIER <(i>_

__

__

After waiting almost a month for the Engineer to reach her location, Korra finally had spotted a dark red spot in the distance as she had gotten out of meditation that afternoon. She had felt a sudden urge to come back home, and she didn’t feel any type of guilt from taking a moment from her spiritual journey to mend one of her greatest regrets ever: having lost the connection with the past Avatars. She knew her nearest Portal was the Southern Water Tribe one, but she had at some point stopped to pay attention to her surroundings, just going deeper into a direction she felt a calling to go into. Other than that, at some point she reckoned was just a bit lost. 

So she had projected her spirit to Asami to let her know she needed her favorite expert trekker to untangle the labyrinth she had gotten into. Of course, the Engineer had appeared testing new navigation gadgets, as Korra had imagined, and taken upon the opportunity to test her new toys out in the field. Now, Asami was showing Korra how her new gear worked. 

— With this… Spiritograph…I'm still working on the name, don’t give me that look. —chuckled Asami, as Korra dramatically raised an eyebrow when she heard the name— Not everyone has that funny way with words as you Southerners seem to have. Anyhow… Regardless of the terrible name, the essence of the navigational glasses— she tapped into a side pocket in her belt— and these maps of the frozen tundra of our Physical World is to help me navigate the Spirit World by predicting the unforeseeable changes in mood-weather. You know how sceneries can change so abruptly in the Spirit World. 

— And even more in the dense woods I wandered above that mountain —admitted Korra— How do you get the readings?

— Well, the classic Wind Rose navigation is not an option in the Spirit World, since magnetic forces seem to work differently, them being sensitive to the emotions of its wanderers, spirits, animals, or humans.

— Emotions are energy that gets bent in here, thus explaining why landscapes, spirits and even oneself can physically change— thought the Avatar out loud. 

— Exactly. It is a phenomenon that affects the visible spectrum of color we perceive, but light patterns, something similar to parhelions, remain in the orography. If you just happen to know how to tap in, eureka!

Asami got a pair of glasses from one of her sturdy side pockets. They looked like traditional Southern Water Tribe glasses: carved in driftwood and at its center, narrow horizontal slits, though this had peculiar slots on the edges as if to attach something. Asami took out filters of several colors and textures and picked a translucent purple one. 

— So, I figured that maybe if we altered or somehow manipulate the visible spectrum of our human eyes, with the filters as “artificial” parhelions, we can see underneath the layer altered by emotions and untangle and find the way. Of course, we’ll need to do some readings according to the “emotional” climate, but... 

As Asami explained some applied physics of color, Korra listened amazed at how easy she made it sound, her creative mind always so up for some… “idea bending”. She absolutely loved that about the Engineer, and also how particularly her eyes would sparkle when she explained how a new machine worked, or just how cuddly she could become whenever Naga got chummy with her. 

— What do you think, Korra? 

The Engineer was looking at her with her bright green eyes, curiosity still sparkling. Korra shook her head, noting that she had dozed out in her thoughts completely ignoring Asami. But Spirits, it had been a few too many months already apart from everybody. And though her thoughts had been a good companion, those velvet red lips were perhaps, the most inviting of the whole scenery. 

— Sorry. I got a bit distracted —Korra answered —But now I’m here. Like, 100% here. Mood Avatar On. 

Asami laughed and grabbed her hand within hers. Then she opened the map. 

— Well, we still have some solid two hours of daylight. Should we start heading back or… —and she smiled, eyes bright in curiosity— Since we are already here, and since I have no data of this area… What do you say if we scope the place a little? 

Korra smiled at the idea.

— Some spiritual trekking with your brilliant brains? I am in. 

And so they headed out. Korra had waited for Asami over a slope of a mountainside, south to the area the engineer was curious to explore. A nice not-so-horizontal trek was along their way, so they started ascending. They had to use both hands and feet to get a hold of the ground, and Korra could tell that Asami looked carefully into the stones before getting a hold onto something, and caught her watching her moves. 

— Do you remember our first trip into the Spirit World? —Asami asked as the skies above them revealed still shone in the early afternoon. I’ve never stopped double-checking surfaces ever since...

— Do I remember? Is not every day you get tossed in the air by a mountain spirit with your girlfriend!— Korra laughed. 

She felt so good talking to Asami once more. She felt a bit at home. They continued to trek over unknown places even to Korra. A couple of hills, some intense mountain climbing, and two rivers had been noted in Asami's notebook. Korra began to feel something changing in the ambiance, but couldn’t really put her finger on what it was. It just seemed as if everything was just turning lighter. Above them, the skies began to turn into toxic purple and profound blues; Asami would stop every once in a while to do some reading with her glasses, and then transcribe down whatever results. The treetops thickness created an immediate black canvas above them, but there were little, irregular windows where the nightlights were subtle yet bright in vibrant and ever-changing colors. 

Earlier that year, Korra had begun a search throughout that breathtaking place that was the Spirit World. Still, her journey hadn’t been a pleasant one. It was a shadow she had to face, after being chased by it ever after the Harmonic Convergence. It had long been kept within her, in a safe place within her mind, but she had been aware that sooner than later, she would have to stop running away from it. To mend it. Or finally letting it go. Losing the connection with the past Avatars made her feel guilty, and she couldn’t get rid of the feeling. Asami had tried to comfort her. “10.000 years ago, the Harmonic Converge saw the birth of the first Avatar. Isn’t it natural that a cycle breaks and a new one begins, Korra…? Even so, you even managed to keep the cycle going after Tarlok and the Red Lotus efforts to end it”. 

The logic was irrefutable. It was even philosophical. Nonetheless, the shadow of guilt appeared every once in a while… and once the last of the Earth Kingdom settlements had chosen their leader and finally the world seemed to have reached a period of peace, the shadow became more insistent. And so, Korra decided to once more set on a trip to the Spirit World. Sure, she had no clue as to where to look, but she was willing to follow her gut. Asami thought it was a magnificent idea, excited about the Spirit World intel Korra could provide for a project she was currently on with Future Industries. The engineer was working hard on striving her company towards sustainable technology and conservation, especially after experimenting too close to the effects of misused Spiritual Energy. 

A couple of hours passed after they started climbing their way up the mountain range. A couple of detours and two technical breaks (so Asami could take some notes) later, a plateau appeared before their eyes. Thin but plentiful rivers ran downhill into the small valley, forming a circular lake that surrounded an islet. Within it, there was a thick forest. Above, the sky turned into vibrating purple tones that mixed with the last rays of sunlight. 

— We should find a nice place to set camp. —Korra said the change of warmth in the wind — And I bet you are as curious as I am about the islet woods. 

Asami laughed. 

— Oh no. Am I becoming too predictable?

— Definitel-

But Korra never had the chance to finish her sentence. Asami turned to her, grabbed her by the hip, and, closing the distance between them, placed a teasing kiss over the Avatar’s lips. 

— That should do the trick —she spoke barely moving apart from Korra and her own lips smirked when she felt Korra’s smiling. 

The Avatar and the Engineer started walking downhill. The light above the sky got dimmer while they walked across the still waters of the lake, the water waves forming by the height of their hips as they marched forward. Brilliant fish-like spirits swam smoothly underneath the waves, some of them curious enough to go on checking them quickly and abruptly pushing away. When they reached the shore, Korra waterbent them dry and started walking beneath the trees. Though their trunks weren’t that thick, the treetops reached high heights and their branches were leafy. Every step they took into the woods felt as if getting lighter and lighter; some creases of their clothes and even a couple of hairs here and there would suddenly and subtly rising and descending above the air as if gravity was taken down just a notch. 

Above them, some ethereal spirits passed over the treetops and even if Korra couldn’t tell their form, the light they shred was phosphorescent, and the contrast between the shadows and sparkles of their peculiar light was mesmerizing. She stopped underneath the leafy and colored thickness, still a bit lost in the show before her eyes. She glanced at a clearing that was on her left. She jostled Asami, who was just as captivated as she was, and pointed to the site. 

—It looks like our place. Let’s set camp and call it a day. 

They scooped the area and started to prepare camp. 

— It is a bit shocking that you are using special glasses, colored filters, and a Physical World map. It’s quite the mashup. Besides, wouldn’t it be easier to keep track of things if you marked the map? —Korra said, thinking of the Engineer’s earlier explanation of her readings of the Spirit World’s orography.— I reckon it has something to do with that secrecy thing you told me about. 

Asami nodded, seated inside the tent, and looked at Korra. 

— It has everything to do with it —answered the engineer, chuckling and stretching her legs in the warmth of the tent. Outside was a bit chilly, but the Engineer was not feeling any sort of discomfort but rather felt joyful tiredness. —After the incident with the Spirit Weapon, I learned that certain things must remain somewhat… reserved?

— Especially when it comes to “Super Spirit Weapons,”. Yep, most definitely. As the Avatar I support all these “Nuktuk the Bending Spy” types of gadgets — Korra spoke solemnly, and sitting by Asami, she rested her head over her partner’s shaky shoulder, as she was laughing at Korra’s definitely not too soon joke. 

— I missed this a lot — Asami acknowledged. She slipped her arm around Korra’s waist, enjoying the warmth coming from their bodies. A breeze flowed gently around, carrying glowy spores left into the ambient by scarce light flowers here and there. Though they were tiny and shattered in scarce bushes, they shone brightly. 

Though most places in the Spirit World would crawl into an outburst of night activity, as several spirits were night beings, this place rested in profound peace and quiet. Other than the spirits above the treetops, who seemed content gliding across the sky, the woods remained quiet. The atmosphere felt a bit humid also, but it wasn't uncomfortable; rather, it made the air around them slightly cold. 

Korra could feel Asami’s breathing above her head. Her rhythm was paced and relaxed. She grabbed her hand, toying with the long, slender fingers of the engineer’s; Korra’s palms were a bit hard on the edges, some calluses formed after ever so many battles, but it wasn’t as if Asami herself had soft hands. Mechanics had its perks over the skin too, and she could feel Korra tracing a scar she had on the back of her hand; her finger left behind a sharp sensation of heat and her breathing became subtly heavier. 

The Avatar felt the change of the breathing, herself reacting to the rhythm swing. She could sense Asami’s fragrance floating around her subtly but deeply into her senses, and the chemistry of her body collided. She felt an overheating flow of energy. It had been long since they had been together… but here they were, time paused and the closeness of their bodies in a warming embrace. 

As if reading each other’s mind and locked their gaze, their eyes jumping from the arches of their eyebrows to the curvature of their lips, and the ever depth of their blue and green eyes. 

Looking deeper into their bodily terrains required some removal of layers, and the lips would twist every once in a while into a playful smile. Korra traced her way down Asami’s collarbone, revealing pale, warm skin, making the engineer moan softly but heavily. She lifted Korra’s head caressing her chin with her fingers, and the profundity of the blue eyes that stared back at her drove an engulfing fire within herself. She cupped her cheeks between her hands, breathing in before leaning her forward to meet those thin yet desirable lips once again, and didn’t stop until her body was over Korra’s. 

When Asami slid her fingers underneath her water tribe top, making her way to the bandages she wore over her breasts, Korra shivered and couldn't help to bite the engineer’s lip softly. Two light green eyes stared into her when the two broke to have some air. Korra slipped her hands teasingly down Asami’s ribs, waist and hips.. and pressed the engineer further into herself. 

They kissed once more as their hands explored different geographies than those they had explored during the day; softer creases and known curvatures revealed themselves, using their hands as eyes. Their bodies became canvas in which to paint using their lips and fingertips. 

Soon, there was nothing more to be seen, but to be felt, as they locked themselves together, unsure if this new and overwhelming floating sensation was solely due to the funky gravity in those peculiar woods of the Spirit World.


	2. Unforeseeable changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trekking back from the Spiritual World into the Physical World, Korra and Asami share some of their personal quests and will find a very dear friend that has been waiting for them to return.

Korra was running down in a poorly lightened alley, chasing a couple of footsteps that got in her way. Something in the air in front of her warned her of the gigantic boulder that missed her once she ducked, not slowing her pace nor losing her focus from the dreadful waterbender she was chasing. One of Yakone’s goons kept trying to hit her with several boulders, but skipping them all, other goons tried to block her way from reaching their waterbender leader. Even in the midst of a chase, even when some of them were benders, she missed their attacks easily, not even having to recur to her bending to take them out. 

Soon, she made it out of the alley nearby City Hall and a wide street appeared in front of her. Her muscles tensed while looking for Yakone, getting away during his trial. She spotted him not too far away and used the air scooter to close the distance between them. She set the ostrich horse free from the car. She circled the car once it stopped moving… ever-watching. 

But the waterbender bloodbent her once more. “This time, I’m going to put you to sleep forever,” he said, and Korra felt how her neck split into two, which made her get up as if a bolt of pure, redirected thunder fell over her. 

Korra felt her body tense at the feeling of somebody else taking over it. She twisted, her bones grinding, unable to set free. But Korra knew how to fight Yakone's bloodbending, and she felt the Spirit of Raava flowing from her chest by going into the Avatar State. 

She earthbend a surprised Yakone to get a hold of him and she ready herself to take his bending away once and for all. Korra, not knowing what to do next, kept on pushing the man’s forehead under her index. She tried to take his bending away, but she suddenly had no idea how to do it. A shiver of coldness ran down her spine, and she zoomed out of her Avatar State. 

Yakone used this in his advance and took the chance to reconnect with his bending. He freed himself from Korra, unable to take his bending out. Her body twisted ruthlessly, several bones snapping out of the zone, and inevitability breaking in more than one piece, closing her eyes in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. Which was unbearable.

When Korra opened her eyes she realized she was panting. Her heavy breathing seemed to be drifting the memories of her nightmares away and she kicked herself in the butt for having fallen asleep during meditation. When she had woken that morning, Asami had already left to explore a couple of nearby areas that she was missing in her readings. It was not surprising, though. The engineer had always been an early bird, unlike her that was quite more fond of keeping some extra minutes (if not hours) amongst the sheets. Sure, her days back in the Air Temple Island had made her… not hate at least the very first hours. And remembering her first tortuous meditation experiences, she decided to get up and meditate on the meaning of the weirdness of her latest dreams. 

It didn’t matter just how many years she had been practicing it… Meditation was something she mastered and unmastered constantly. Challenges would appear: it would either be her excited, untamable mind jumping around thoughts, the tiredness in her body, or even outer noises. Meditation was always a unique experience. And it made sure you acknowledged it: whenever you thought you had it in your pocket, something peculiar would turn out. Today was a weird mixture between nightmares and sloppy memories that weren’t even hers, but Aang’s. 

There it was: the pinching shadow of guilt. After her battle with Unavaatu, all she was left with were foggy memories and not as much one on ones with her previous connections. It had all happened so fast… the Equalists, her Airbending training, the Spiritual Teachings with her uncle, opening the Portals… and her ultimate battle against Unavaatu. Strike after strike, a severe toll on her past lives had been taken away from her. All the potential spiritual growth was lost just as she had started to master airbending, finally able to connect with her previous lives. 

And the memories she did have weren’t as much. She had only spoken so few times to her most immediate previous connections.

She shook her head and got out of the tent, quickly she found herself surrounded by a group of cute-looking spirits. 

— Hey Avatar —said one funny plant-like Spirit— Sorry to poke around… But I was sensing some strange spiritual energy coming from here. We didn’t know it was you. 

— Those were some weird memories you were having — said a small fruithog Spirit.

— They weren’t precisely memories… but I agree on the weirdness of it all. — pondered the Avatar as an answer. 

And she smiled to herself. Spirits were kind to her, but she knew they were only trying to make her feel better about her infructuous search. Surely they must have felt her in her monthly wanderings. 

— Did you at least have a good time tapping into my meditation session? ‘cause I’m going back into the Physical World. 

— So, you’ll stop looking for… your past life connections? — the plant like Spirit inquired about. 

Korra took some time before answering. 

— I feel like... I think I’ve hit a wall in here. Maybe I need a change of scenery? 

She got up and headed out. Spirits dissolved around her, and the purple haze lights above her started to fill with luminous, lighter shades of purple. 

Korra spotted a red dar dot a few meters away. Asami was wearing her peculiar glasses. She had quite the frown, completely busy taking notes and drawing some sketches here and there above the terrain and spiritual readings. Since Korra served as the Avatar, traveling around the world with the Air Nomads, Asami had invested most of her time developing educational systems, while developing what Korra understood as Sustainable Tech. Several nights the Engineer spent talking to Varrick and Zhu Li about the importance of favoring green technologies over efficiency and exploitation. Asami wasn’t all keen on talking about it, but Korra knew that some members of Future Industries Board of Directors didn’t see eye to eye with this steer in a new direction. 

When Korra’s shadow was cast over her maps, Asami’s glance directed at her. Her eyes were well hidden underneath the special glasses, but when she took them off, Korra burst into laughter: she had expected to see a couple of beautiful green eyes…and what greeted her were those green eyes surrounded by a thick layer of coil around them. 

— Did I keep you up too long last night… or is there any other reason for those killer bear-raccoon eyes? 

— Ha-ha —answered Asami, cleaning her eyes with a handkerchief — coal is great to keep it dark around the edges of the glasses, in order to improve the readings... — and a devious smile formed in the crimson red lips as the woman got up. — But you have definitely played a great part in my sleeplessness of the past few days. 

Closing the distance, Asami placed a playful kiss over Korra’s lips. 

— Anyhow. We might be able to catch up some breath of the past week’s long nights — she continued — Though we had enjoyed a nice streak of calm so far, some sort of storm is coming from the Southern Portal area. We’re only half a day from the portal, so it shouldn’t be all that bad. 

Korra grinned as the first drafts of cold wind started howling and they began to walk back to the camp. Back there, both girls worked in silence to tighten the tent into the floor. Korra could see that the spirits that had talked to her before weren’t in sight near them, so she assumed there would be a great chance of having one of the intense storms. 

— The spiritual energy seems to be balanced, any idea how or why this storm appeared? —adventured the Avatar. 

— I couldn’t read anything off the charts in yesterday’s readings. Though, unforeseeable changes are due to happen every once in a while. You know better than I do that all it takes is one single intense emotion to completely shift the gears over here… 

The purple over their heads began to give way to darker colors, and thunders and intense dark clouds formed around. Climate behaved similarly to the physical world, although variations would happen often. Nonetheless, this seemed to be a regular spiritual rain, much like the ones at the Physical World. 

As the first drops of water fell over the terrain, Korra and Asami entered the tent. For the sound of it, it seemed it would be a long rain. Fortunately, and as Iroh once had taught her to, Korra had prepared some tea and they shared some of the spiritual fruits they had collected the previous day. It was an improvised, indoors picnic they had managed to arrange. 

— I am a bit eager to go back, to be honest —Korra said, half embracing Asami with one arm, her hand softly tracing subtle upward and downward lines in the engineer’s back. 

— I know I hadn’t asked before but… how is your search doing? —Asami wondered, her words coming out a bit cautious as she looked at the Avatar. 

Korra pondered a bit before answering and Asami felt her hand stopping the soothing caresses. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked, but Korra was being oddly cryptic about it. Outside the tent, the air still roared and thunder would remain in the ambiance. 

— It’s still going on… I guess —Asami noted her reluctance to talk and wondered if she should keep on poking around the subject. She chose to remain silent, snugging herself into the warm embrace of the toned woman. 

— How do you cope with not having answers… when you are engineering and stuff? —asked Korra, almost to herself— I mean, I can tell when you’re training after a creative blockage but… how do you stop the thoughts from grinding your mind?

That was one heck of a question. 

— I do train to keep those away. Putting some distance is also helpful… or looking into other perspectives. Though, none of my blockages are spiritual inquiries, sweetie… —she sighed— I wished I could do more to help you. 

Korra placed a long kiss on the top of her raven black hair. 

— You being around is help enough, you know. I’ve been trying to meditate on some… peculiar dreams like memories of Aang’s, especially the one about chasing Yakone. But they are not entirely Aang’s memories. I feel as if it was me chasing him, only to find myself failing at taking Yakone’s bending away. 

— Mmm… you know —said Asami and got up from the tent to grab her notes. She jumped back to Korra and displayed a map above the sleeping bag, as well as some notes— If you are dealing with memories… What about a quick stop at the Tree of Time? From what I recall, it isn’t that far from the Portal... —she glided a finger over some notes written in a language Korra had never seen— Yeah, it’s not even a day deviation from where we are right now. 

— I'm glad to have you here to translate all of this. While I was out you got to learn a new, “spirity” language of some sorts? —Korra asked.

Asami laughed. 

— It’s nothing like that. I am registering some valuable data in a code —she set aside her notes and moved a few strings of loose hair that were covering the Avatar’s bright blue eyes.— Hadn’t told you about this, but I’ve come up with an idea that you are going to like —and she shivered feeling as a draft of cold wind shacked the tent. 

Korra got up to secure one of the ropes in the tent to prevent more gusts of air and water drops from coming in. 

— That is not surprising at all —said Korra— Care to fill me in? 

— Simply put, I’m thinking of creating a series of Environmental Reservoirs for Research and Conservation. Ever since I traveled with you into the Spirit World for the first time, I was quite curious about its geography. So I wondered just how much alike, or unlike, these universes are. Over the course of the years, I’ve come to realize that they seem to share certain points of interjection...

— Some sort of “as above, so below” kind of thing? —Korra ventured— And surely, that is how you’ve been navigating the Spirit World! 

— Precisely! —answered the Engineer enthusiastically— Remember when we were looking for Aiwei? Some Spirits kept on insisting at a certain point in our map of the Physical World, right? 

— Right, but... if it is a mirror like-thing, why would you need those “navigational glasses” and the sketchy notes? —Korra wondered. 

— That was my starting point. Leverage, if you will. The Physical World very much remains the way it is, but here physics and spatial logic seem to have their own agenda. —answered the Engineer— Well, the first time I checked, the location of Xai Bau’s Grove matched the Physical Location. Nonetheless, a second and a third journey the Physical location didn’t match. 

— Now I get why you were always eager to join me in my Spiritual World quests... I thought it was because you enjoyed spending time with me so much! —said Korra, pretending to be offended, the back of her hand over her forehead. 

Asami laughed and pinched the Avatar’s cheek. Since she was a child, Asami loved activities that were physically demanding: martial arts, car races, getting under the hoods of cars, and poking around their engines. Adrenaline gave a boost to her mind, helping her think clearer. And once Korra slipped into her life, well… endurance had been a huge part of their deal. Their first to the Spirit World had become the cherry on top of the cake. Going alongside Korra into an utterly unknown and filled with energy new reality, Asami felt immediately connected, her curiosity increasing at everything she laid her eyes on... And so did her love for the Avatar. She looked at the teasing woman, and she felt a bit like a teenager, butterflies revolting from her stomach throughout her body. The Avatar’s lips were still forming a playful smile and Asami decided that poking her cheek wasn’t enough. She felt an urge to taste that smile in a.. more direct way and leaned in to kiss her (could she ever get enough of that feeling?) before continuing.

— Without you, I don’t think I would’ve ever got to experience the Spiritual World —she answered Korra, a bit more solemn than she had expected to sound. But the feeling was real. 

Korra blushed a bit and gave her a triumphant smile. 

— That is.. sweet of you —Answered the Avatar, kissing her back playfully— But… if locations didn’t match, why did you keep on coming over?

— Well, first of all, who would say no to journeying with the Avatar into the Spirit World? —chuckled Asami— And secondly… I just had to follow my gut. Which definitely paid off. The fourth time we returned to Xai Bau’s Grove and its location matched once more to its counterpart of the Physical World. So I started to check my previous expedition notes to come up with a way to understand the Spirit World’s orography. 

— And the Spiritograph came to the rescue, right?

— Well, the clue that gave away that idea was when I first noticed how emotions could alter the layers of this spiritual realm… —she looked at Korra and blushed a bit— Can you recall the heavy mood swing that led you to discover that peculiar and kinky waterbending phallus-trick? 

— Oh, you mean our favorite trick under the book, the one we used a couple of weeks ago? I'd be mad to forget about it! —confessed Korra. Korra had agreed on going into the Spirit World only because Asami had asked her to, her own mind busy with the last of the Earth Empire’s mess, and while the engineer had been doing some wanderings, Korra had waterbent, furious and furious, some water around her… submerging the spirit world around her in a frenzy, mad mood. Apparently, Korra had altered her own Spiritual Energy, thus losing control of herself, and Asami had yelled at her to stop, finding her way across furious tides of water that was somewhat solid, yet soft. When Korra came to herself, she noticed that the water in contact with her skin would keep any shape, temperature, and firmness as she wanted. 

— Well, I had no idea the Spiritual World was ever so sensible to emotions. Not to mention that having some intense love-making with you also helps to put things in perspective. 

Outside, the storm seemed to be picking up intensity. At the rumble of thunder, Asami jolted a bit and Korra grinned at the engineer’s words. She had hit a wall in her quest, and Asami, without noticing, gave her some thoughts to rummage about. A quest to the Tree of Time was a much-needed stop in the itinerary, but given the outer weather conditions… 

— I am very interested in that technique of yours to put things in perspective, Sato —mischievously teased Korra— And who knows? Maybe changing the mood here could improve the one out there and we can trek our way to the Tree of Time…? 

And Korra leaned in to kiss her without waiting for an answer. She took her time to feel the taste of the woman she loved so much and the engineer responded by continuing the gesture, parting her lips to let their tongues struggle against the other. Asami pulled back just enough to feel Korra’s breathing becoming heavier by the second, and kept her eyes closed, as the Avatar pulled a way to look at the crimson red lips with a smile on them. Asami kept her eyes closed a bit longer as if savoring the previous moment, and when she did open them, it was to look at Korra and decide which path her hands would take from that point on. The electric blue eyes, previously playful, were now veiled by a growing layer of desire. 

Korra reached once more for Asami, and instead of kissing her once more, she decided to trace a path of light kisses from her jawline, descending over her collarbone, and stopping just above the crease of her velvet vest. Then, her strong hands grabbed her from her hips, lifting her slightly from the air, and Korra placed her above her crossed legs. Asami, in return, clasped hers around Korra’s hips, the fingers of her hands stroking the Avatar’s cheeks and her foreheads touching. Asami thought it better to close her eyes once again and let the Avatar decide which place to go, her strong arms pulling her body over hers and her hands rubbing her teasingly under her clothes. Resisting the growing dizziness from increasing arousal, she placed a slow, teasing kiss over Korra’s lips, barely touching them, and moved her way to her left ear. 

— I love you, Korra — she said, whispering between her earlobe and neck, amazed at how those four words would make her lose her mind way more than Si Wong’s Desert Cactus Juice. 

And when the Avatar pulled her closer and stronger into her well-built body, she gave in completely to her lover’s embrace. Outside, the rain fell heavy over the tent. 

****

*** 

Asami walked away from the Tree of Time the moment she saw Korra sitting to meditate. Even after all the walking from their last camp to that point, Asami felt the last remnants of excitement leave her body by looking away from the meditating figure that she left inside the mystical Tree. She was tired, maybe, nonetheless, she had never felt so well-rested. Or even more accurately, oddly relaxed. 

Thus far, the journey had proven to be of great effectivity. A few readings with the “Spiritograph” had revealed a pathway to the ever-changing orography. Sure, she would still need to iterate a couple of locations and maybe even calibrate some coordinates, but Asami felt she could now at least navigate with a sense of orientation. She was glad at the efficiency her technology had proven to be efficient after finding the stray Avatar; though Asami hadn’t doubted that Korra would eventually untangle the labyrinth. Still, she sensed that if Korra had asked for her help, it would likely be because she intended to be present at Rohan’s Arrows Ceremony, so taking more time to explore surely was out of the question. The last air kid of the first generation of airbenders after Avatar Aang was becoming a master, and Asami felt that was the motive why Korra had asked for her help. It was evident that those kids were like Korra’s little sisters and brothers, so her bond with them was tight. And surely missing Rohan’s ceremony was out of the question. 

Asami took some last notes before heading back into the tree, keeping a certain distance from a meditative Korra. She sat on the floor to contemplate the Avatar as she failed to count how many times she had seen Korra like that. Nonetheless, she could remember the first one, when she watched over Korra trying to contact Zaheer. Besides admiring the incredibly attractive and brown-skinned woman that drove her crazy, she would also found herself imagining all the things to be explored and learned from in the Spirit World whenever Korra meditated. She had both envied -in a healthy way- and -profoundly- admired Korra since they had met, so it came as no surprise to Asami that she developed strong feelings for her. So, when she knew those feelings were mutual and after seeing the new and glowing Spirit Portal in Republic City, Asami just knew she had to go. 

She dozed off her daydream and wondered if their “ride back home” would already be on her way. They were so close now to the Physical World, Asami knew their scent would already be traveling between portals. She took out her map and notes, and her eyes began jumping from one note into another. Of course, to the plain eye, they made no sense. So she put the Spiritograph on. Spirits, it was a terrible name, she thought to herself and made a mental note to iterate the name with Varrick, or even Bolin. But the name sucked as much as it worked: their thin line allowed her to see different and ever-changing spectrums of color, but they formed patterns. And within these patterns was the road that remained unaltered, though landscape and weather could vary within seconds of simple eyesight. That had been her route from the Southern Portal to Korra, a few dots here and there to mark the places they had camped at. 

After that early storm, she and Korra had spent some much-needed cuddling in the tent and although the Engineer knew her lover’s mind was clouded from her quest, she could also feel Korra genuinely enjoying their moments together. And next point in the agenda was an easy task to achieve: getting back to the Southern Water Tribe. Still, only one part of her plan was missing. 

— Where are you girl? — she spoke almost to herself in order to keep the energy flow within the Tree of Time. 

The old gal was almost reaching her 30’s years old, and was not about big trips anymore, let alone an “Avatar Rescue into the Spirit World”, and had decided to wait for them at the southern tundra, which was a place she reckoned as home. 

— I know you are eager to see Korra again — Asami spoke in a sight. She had been Korra’s best friend for so long now, and the engineer always felt an overwhelming warmth in her heart whenever the two would reunite after a long time, not even offended by being ignored by the two. She actually loved that about the two. 

Anyhow, they would get out the Southern Spirit Portal as soon as Korra wrapped up her meditation session and since Asami was pleased with the data she had gathered, she rested her chin over her knees and looked at Korra, who was plainly not moving. Since waiting was all there was to do… she wondered if she should pick on meditation too? Up until this point, she had never tried it, though she had heard Korra, Tenzin and some of the other air benders talk about several techniques.  
She chuckled almost silently. She could at least try. 

****

***

Naga howled goodbye to a mother Polar Bear dog and her two cubs when she picked up a peculiar scent coming from a forest towards the east of the Southern Tundra. A couple of months ago, her Korra’s Asami and she had wandered into the woods, in a journey she had to enjoy. She had refused to go into the portal, sensing that her Korra’s Asami was planning on a long journey for the type of bags she was carrying. 

When Asami urged to cross with her through the portal, Naga had felt like instead staying and wandering around the Tundra, rather than crossing into the heavily spiritual world that waited before the glowing light. 

Ever since she had parted ways with her Korra’s Asami, Naga had explored the site, enjoying the coldness of the weather around here and refreshing herself in long baths of icy water and digging around as much as she loved, without worrying about humans nagging her about it. 

Even a couple of weeks ago, feeling some sort of disturbance in the energy around her, she found a couple of hunters tormenting one of her kind and her two cubs. Her protective instinct har kicked in right away, feeling an urge to aid the mother Polar Bear dog and her cubs. Also, her Korra and she were experts on how to handle situations like this, and an unexpected assault had done the trick to scare the hunters away. It didn’t work as planned though, and NAga had recurred to show her teeth and menacing growling at them. One of them tried to shot at her, but Naga’s saddles were protected by some sort of her Korra’s Asami, so it protected her, which made the hunters panic even more. Naga scared them away by destroying their guns with her front paws. Then the mother Polar Bear had accepted her into walking from some time with them. 

Naga enjoyed the moments of wilderness whenever she could. Back in the Metal City, she would like to storm off its grounds and into the wilds. Her favorite setting of all the wilds she had gotten to know with her Korra? Snow plains, of course! Those places meant running and eating as many cat-fishes she could get her paws on. 

Sure, she had picked a nag for wandering around the world, but her first memories of being alive were strongly rooted in this place of eternal white, and it was a place she felt more at home. Besides, it had also been the place where she had met her when they were both a couple of stray cubs. And if it hadn’t been for her, her best human, she would’ve surely died of starvation… or worse, her skin would now decorate a hunter’s house. 

Somehow, she felt connected to the funny little her, who had appeared to be as lost as she was. As for what had bonded between them, she couldn’t tell what it was, but it had felt as immediate as the love she felt for freshly hunted cat-fishes. 

Whenever she was with her Korra, she was glad. Naga wondered if the connection was because both of them loved eating, taking long naps together, or treats and running wild through the tundra with her Korra over her broad back. It didn’t really matter. The connection was undoubtedly there. 

Some kilometers away and… in a distance that didn’t feel physical, Naga picked the scent of the woman she loved spending time so much with. She had growled to the Polar Dog Mother, to let them know she was leaving. The cubs gathered around her to bit her gently, raising their buttocks up in the air and keeping their chest down above the snow. Naga chased them joyfully one last time and bumped her big head against the two.

And she set towards the scent, the couple of cubs whimpered and cried, but their mother held them in place. Naga barked friendly at the three, assuring it was a path she had to take. The Mother Polar Dog barked back as Naga started following both the scent and the trail that she had walked with her Korra’s Asami. She sniffed the air constantly, noting that it was growing stronger and she did not stop until reaching the glowy portal. 

Naga had crossed a few times and she was not keen on doing so, but her Korra’s scent was ever so present that she went for, feeling a tickling sensation over her fur as she stepped in. And boy, did she like what she saw! It was an open field of ever-changing colors and a few kilometers away, there was a tree, from which the color emanated. And right there in the center of its empty trunk, her Korra was standing up. 

Naga barked loudly, excited to see her friend for what had been too long already! 

— Spirits, Naga! What are you doing here? —said the brown-skinned woman, hugging her fondly and strongly scratching behind her ears. 

Naga’s tail wiggled in excitement and she bumped her head against the woman’s trunk. She also put one of her paws up to her back, before licking her straight in the face, completely happy to see her. 

— Ok, ok Naga! You know how much I enjoy the get-together celebration — her Korra said, still scratching her, and she found a stick that would definitely be used for some rounds of fetch. 

— You found us! —said a voice behind her and she recognized her Korra’s Asami. Naga’s tail abruptly stopped wagging and she raised her ears, sniffing the air around the two. Both her Korra and Asami looked puzzled as she approached the dark-haired woman, sniffing her and completely ignoring Korra. 

Naga’s tail wagged once more, more excited than before, and she felt an urge to bump her head against her Korra’s Asami, as she proceeded to lick her too. 

— Ok. This is new —said her Korra’s Asami— Usually my turn to get some Naga love is after a few hours of you two playing together non-stop. 

— Hey, girl! Let’s get it! —said her Korra and threw the stick outside the empty tree. Naga followed the stick with her eyes, but only wiggled her tail and sat by Asami’s side, even pushing a bit into the woman’s body.— Not up for fetching, eh? 

— Maybe you are just tired? —wondered Asami out loud, scratching behind her ears and when she moved towards Korra, Naga walked with her, sitting when she stopped and barked loudly— You have waited for us to come back from your rescue mission for quite long now… 

— Is that right, girl? —said Korra, rubbing her strong back and Naga barked out loud once more, moving her front legs and curling her body around Asami’s.— It seems to me that plotting a surprise has brought you closer than expected, eh? 

Naga licked Korra’s face. She was still her human, but sensing Asami’s new scent had triggered her protective, alpha polar bear much as happened before with the Polar Dog mother and her cubs. It surprised Naga that her Korra was oblivious to it. 

— Anyhow, let’s get back to the Capital City. —pondered Asami, adjusting the saddles over Naga’s back.— Unless there’s something else to do here, sweetie? 

Korra smiled at her, rejoicing with the picture before her eyes: her best friend pampering around the love of her life, the Spirit World as the beautiful and colorful scenery. 

— Well, yeah, let’s not break the tradition: there is one last thing I’d like to do before heading back —said Korra, taking Asami gently by her hip with her left hand, the right one’s thumb stroking her cheek and she kissed her lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all who might be reading this! 
> 
> Well, this chapter took me by surprise. Firstly, because it took me longer to write... and secondly because when I stopped to notice, I was already on page 12! 
> 
> I just got carried away with both Korra's and Asami's personal quest and then I decided to narrate a bit from Naga's perspective, which was super fun to do and also, presented a great opportunity to wrap up "Unforeseeable Changes"'s whole idea. 
> 
> Anyhow, I had a blast and hope to upload chapter 03 soon!


	3. A metaphor and a peculiar bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Korra turns to her old Waterbender Master for advice in her quest to reconnect with her past lives, Asami reunites with an old ally of Future Industries, who reveals a new challenge for her.

Korra waited patiently for the Waterbender Master as she recognized how little that space had changed. Though it had been a long time since Katara had helped recover after a battle that almost cost her not only her life but the cycle of the Avatar itself, Korra always felt awestruck when entering the old Waterbender’s Healing Hut. Her memories would drift back those days of pains, although her dominion over her own body made her feel nothing but a heartfelt relief, after having found peace in that regard. She balanced herself over the poles Katara used to help her walk. Those had been the definition of raw pain. 

Korra lifted easily above the ground and held her arms in her place; in a breath, she raised both her legs in front of her. Being so easily in this position made her remember the times when her legs were utterly dead-weight in her lower body. She balanced there for a bit, happy that both the dead-weight and feeling of defeat had been lifted off her body so long ago, and in a sonorous exhalation, she took her legs back, engaged her abdomen as strongly as she needed, and balanced her whole body parallel to the floor, her elbows bent and pressing strongly into her ribs. Inhaling profoundly (en feeling the whole might of her Airbender lungs at it), she exhaled now taking her legs above her head, and extending her arms completely, not losing the grip of her bands from the bars. Her body was even lighter than when she was a hot-headed teenager and rejoicing in the sensation of complete control, she went to her first position: straight arms and legs in front of her in an “L” position. 

Soft clapping from steps grew bigger and Korra gently returned to the floor, as the steps stopped by the door’s frame at her right. 

—I like that new use you’ve found for the bars, Korra.

The Avatar stepped out of them and hugged the small yet powerful Waterbender. 

—I just hope my mind was as sharp as my body —chuckled Korra into a response, stepping back, as Katara pointed and indicated to her the way into a cozy fireplace. She had been there fewer times than the rehab gym, this was some sort of lounge surely Katara used as a meditation space as well, reckoning by the flowing water under a small, yet present fountain. 

— I thought Naga would be here with you —wondered the old Waterbender— Not a single time you’ve visited me, have you come alone…

— I thought she would like to come and say hello, but refused to leave Asami’s side… so they’re both at the Port, preparing Future Industries boat. —Korra raised an eyebrow— Since we got reunited at the Tree of Time, she’s been glued to Asami… Did Appa ever abandon Aang for you like this? — wondered Korra. 

The old Waterbender smiled fondly. 

— Well, Appa was always willing to spend some quality time with others… Especially if it involved his favorite Southern Air Temple’s hay. 

Korra chuckled and dozed out the window. 

—Did you find anything interesting back in the Spirit World? —Katara asked, smiling at her and sitting on a cushion near a table. The smell of freshly made tea filled the room, and Korra could recognize, not only the Southern Water Tribe’s trademark SeaWeed tea but also Katara’s special. She could never forget the face Asami made the first time she had a zip of it: gross and sourness had become a person, simply put. But for Korra, being a southerner herself, that sour and somewhat sweet tea was a kickback into infancy. Sure, when she was just a toddler, she had hated it too, but now with just one sip, she could tap into her memories from the past so easily. 

Korra meditated on her experiences as she poured tea into two cups, handing one to Katara, taking a bit of time before answering. Should she tell master Katara about her recurrent dream, how this dream usually resulted in her losing to Yakone, or about the weird meditation session she had at the Tree of Time a few days ago? It was a puzzle to her and she lamented that the Waterbender had been available until this day that they had to leave to keep on schedule with both hers and Asami’s plans. 

—Well, almost everything is interesting in the Spirit World… but I found no clue about my connection with the past Avatars, which has been one of my main concerns lately. If not the only one truly revolting in my head. —Korra confessed, frowning— Since the world finally seems to have found some sort of balance… I thought it would be good to try and see if I can do anything about it —and Korra’s deep blue eyes fixed to the Waterbender— But I haven’t figured out if there is a way of tapping back in…. So I purposely even went astray… 

— The classic “stop looking and you’ll find it” technique? —ventured Katara. 

— Yeah… —Korra chuckled, a note of sadness in it— And I did the getting lost part so well that I had to ask Asami to come to the rescue— she confessed taking a zip from the tea. A taste that felt like home. 

Katara laughed at the Avatar's confession. Even at their darkest points, humor was definitely a trait among southerners, as she thought of Sokka… and how he managed to crack a joke moments before his passing. Katara sipped a small sip from her cup of tea. 

— It is wise to seek answers in the realms before us, Korra —Katara said— even if sometimes they refuse to appear in the blink of an eye. 

— I guess. I was wondering about lingering on about for a while when I heard the Spirits talking about this “airbending kid” that would get its arrows, and figured it would be about time to come back home. Rohan’s Arrow Ceremony is something I’d like to be there for —Korra stated, relief being notorious in her words.— Are you sure you wouldn’t like to go? 

— It’s more a matter of being able to do so —said the 102-year-old Waterbender, laughing.— These old bones of mine can no longer enjoy all that rackle of moving for such long distances, Korra dear… 

Katara’s profound blue eyes revealed tiredness that was more related to relief than pain. And this peculiar and longevous master of the Arts of Waterbending and Healing had also been wife to the previous Avatar, thus getting in contact herself with her spiritual side after being the Avatar’s consort. If there was anyone who could at least give her a heads-up in the Spiritual Direction, it would be Katara. 

— Usually, the Spirits would come more willingly to my aid… Even my friend the Dragon bird Spirit, Fenghuang, wasn’t as willing as before… I felt that something was keeping them at bay, but couldn’t find the motive —admitted Korra. 

— Well, Aang used to say that spirits weren’t always so keen on sharing insight… is this still the case?

— It sure looked like it. They’ve been somewhat reserved since the opening of the Third Portal at Republic City. Can’t blame them after all the turmoil we have caused them and their realm. —Korra’s worried frown turned into a half-smile— Although, I did enjoy my stay there. All that wandering in the Spirit World was a nice opportunity to clear my thoughts and even take a break from Republic City and its demands.

— Could it be that the Spirit World wasn’t the place to look for? What is it that you are looking for precisely, Korra? —Katara looked at her with her profound blue eyes. 

Korra sighed profoundly. 

— I still have this guilt over having lost my connection to my past lives, master Katara… Where else to look if not the Spirit World itself? I figured that maybe tapping into the most spiritual place I knew might reveal leads... Or maybe I would get to know a Spirit that could have an idea on how to approach this. I am starting to wonder what will happen when I pass away… And how little experience I have compared to the 10 thousand years of knowledge I’ve lost! So I hoped to find traces, something out there, maybe even one past Avatar wandering in there like Iroh… but nothing turned up. Then I heard about Rohan’s arrow ceremony, and I decided to call for Asami’s help. 

— Hmmm… So I see. Before departing to come to get you, I visited your parents and I remembered Asami mentioned something about you being a bit… off track in there. 

— In all honesty, besides wanting to get back into Republic City on time, I was really eager to look at her once more.

Katara looked at her fondly. 

— Yes, familiar faces, especially significant ones, can prove to be soothing in times of turmoil… 

— And she gave me an idea that I had somehow overlooked. The Tree of Time. I meditated there, but I couldn’t get past some old memories I’ve been having of defeating Yakone… and yet, something peculiar happened there… I was able to see myself before me, like the time I connected with Avatar Wan at the Bhanti’s Temple. Before when I was looking for my lost connection to Raava, Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, and even Kuruk came to aid me. I wasn’t expecting to see them after… you know, Unalak severing my connections to them, but I couldn’t even look at myself... —Korra got notoriously frustrated, striking not so gently at the table… then just sighed— Could it be that I just have to let go of this? 

Katara grabbed her hand, still warm from holding the mug of tea. 

— You just have to do whatever feels right, Korra. —She squeezed the strong, calloused hand of the Avatar— But please, never, ever diminish the significance of that you have accomplished. Future Avatars, which will keep on coming thanks to your endurance to the Red Lotus’s poison and Unalak’s attempt to fill the universe with darkness, will benefit from your knowledge even if your Raava connection to past Avatars has been severed. 

Korra attempted to smile, but only half her mouth tapped into the gesture, her mind still clouded and doubtful. 

— Whatever the Spirits revealed to you during the journey is already within you— concluded de old Waterbender, tapping Korra a bit underneath her sternum, with a subtle strength enough to make Korra fall from the cushion she was sitting in sukhasana.

— I guess you are right… —Korra looked outside the Waterbenders healing space. The port where Future Industries Boat was waiting for her was visible, and the sun was already well in motion before the cloudy morning.— Anyhow, I guess I should be going now.

— Let me walk you to the port. I haven’t gotten my fix of fresh air today… But before we do, is there any more tea?

Korra poured the remnants of the tea, and both southerners enjoyed it in silence, each dwelling on their share of thoughts. When the last drop of tea had vanished in their cups, Katara got up and got a hold of Korra’s arm, exiting her healing hut. 

Katara and Korra walked down the streets of the Southern Water Tribe’s Capital City; people here and there would greet either the Avatar or the old Waterbender master, and though Korra felt a pinch of guilt for the future generations of Avatars, she also felt she had come a long way. Not long ago, those same streets had been engulfed by war and devastation, but she had helped the Southern Water Tribe to become independent from the Northern Water Tribe. A decision that had helped ease the tension between both water tribes. A while she had sacrificed a lot… learning to Spirit Bend and keeping the Portals opened, which later turned to be the part of the motives the Air Nation could be born again, was itself something to be grateful for. 

As they came closer to the port, both Korra and Katara could feel the running water below their feet, water that remained unpolluted despite the growth of mechanical intervention and the infrastructure growing towards an ever-growing industry. About five years ago, Future Industries and the leader of the Southern Water Tribe had reunited to find ways to optimize the city while reducing the environmental damage of contemporary growth. It had involved lots of travels to the Southern Water Tribe for a certain green-eyed CEO that just so happened to be Korra’s heart CEO as well. She laughed and blushed at how cheesy that thought was. but it was true, and it made her utterly happy to see how fond Asami had grown of visiting Senna and Tonraq whenever she was in town. 

With Hiroshi’s sacrifice in the name of Republic City and the world, Asami had practically been left alone, and Korra knew her parents were well aware of it. As supportive as they had been with Korra’s relationship with Mako, they had been even more welcoming to the lonely engineer who was filled not only with great ideas but with a genuine love for their only daughter. And after seeing how genuinely happy her parents were of welcoming her love into their lives made her burst of joy. 

— I must confess there is an eagerness in my heart that few understand, my dear Avatar… — said Katara, leaning more into Korra when they took a street that went down… It wasn’t as if the old Waterbender needed help, she might have been 102 years old, but her strength has ever so present in her. It was human proximity that she was looking for. 

— Eager, master Katara?

— As time flies… I know I am getting closer to reuniting with my brother once again… and with so many others I’ve missed in the years. It is peculiar how connections last even when we’re apparently gone —she said and winked her eye at Korra. 

Korra didn’t know what to respond to the statement. It rather made her mind spin; either worrying at the old Waterbender’s desire to die or maybe be happy at how in peace she was with the thought of her -inevitable- departure or the promising idea of lasting connections. As Korra wandered in her thoughts, eventually the port and its many boats became visible in the distance. With each step, they approached the port, and the humming of familiar voices could be heard over the soothing sounds of the waves crashing against the dock and the boat’s hull. The voices were a mix of a bass-like deep voice, a couple of punctual phrases in a soft yet deep voice, and a third that was all about high-pitched notes that Korra couldn’t recognize. When they took a turn to approach the onboarding part of the dock, Korra looked at Asami’s small crew loading some things into the boat, her father and Asami talking, and Naga sitting behind the engineer, a smile on her features and her long, pink tongue dripping from time to time drops of saliva. 

Senna greeted both benders in the distance over the chatter about some sort of Southern Urbanization Optimization, in which Asami had been mentoring Tonraq with the modernization of the Southern Water Tribe, applying some of Asami’s latest theories on environmental design. 

—The Spiritual Portal must always have at least 250 hectares of minimum radium from any type of industry. At the very least. —Asami said, emphasizing the last word. 

—We’ll keep you informed as we progress with the surrounding settlements, although everything seems to be going up to date —Tonraq said to Asami and made a pause, holding the engineer by the shoulders, a warm look over his chiseled features— I don’t mind admitting that it is getting tougher to say goodbye as time passes…

Tonraq turned to Naga and pet her around her ears, while Senna rejoined her husband and daughter-in-law, embracing the dark-haired woman. Korra and Katara had seen everything from the distance; the first somewhat caught in her own thoughts and the second with her eyes glued to Asami, an intrigued look on her face. A little playful smile printed over the factions of the old Waterbender, and approached the Engineer, holding her hands within hers and smiling profoundly. Asami looked a bit puzzled at the peculiar gesture, before giving in to the long hug the seemingly frail woman offered.

— Ma’am Sato —said Kuzon, one of Future Industrie’s pilot engineers— panel control is ready for departure. We just need your clearance on some readings and we’ll be off. 

— Right. Follow the way, Kuzon —answered Asami, walking with the young and promising engineer. Naga was quick to follow her, not before licking fondly the Southerner trio and waving her tail in a total display of happiness. 

Tonraq and Senna watched the rest of the crew as they uploaded some cargo into the medium-sized Future Industries boat and Asami waved goodbye to Korra’s parents and master Katara once on deck. Korra took this as a cue to make her move onto the boat. 

— Well… Mom, Dad. I really loved seeing you. From what I caught from your conversation with Asami, it won’t be long before we visit you again… 

— You know you can come here, no notice needed, honey —said Senna, embracing her daughter before letting Tonraq jabbing her a bit too strong to her likes. 

— Take good care during the trip. Oh! And please remind Asami about Varrick’s call. He is in this… Shuji… Yo-shi... how was it called hun? 

— I believe you talk about Shu Jing, hun —answered Senna, frowning one eyebrow. 

— Yeah, that place! Varrick told me he had tried to contact Asami before, but she was already gone into the Spirit World. I got so caught up with our plans, that I forgot to remind her...

— Don’t worry, Dad, I’ll tell her about it. I know you’re both too worked up with your urbanization plans…

And when Korra turned to say goodbye to her old WaterBender Master, she was greeted by the Waterbender’s puzzling smile. Katara chuckled to herself and patted the Avatar fondly on the back while hugging her. 

— Oh, my dear Avatar... It’s a metaphor! — the Waterbender master continued enthusiastically as Korra pushed away from her— And quite a peculiar bender, it would seem—. She winked and before Korra could ask anything, Asami’s voice came from the dock. 

— Korra! We’re ready to put forth! 

With a lot of questions revolving in her head after the Waterbender’s puzzling words, Korra airbent her way into the boat, at the surprised look of the engineers who were waiting for her to raise the onboarding ramp, and waved goodbye to her parents. 

Asami looked at her, smiling, and held Korra’s hand. 

***

Towards the end of the fourth week of sailing, Future Industries boat slightly deviated its course from Republic City and had arrived at Shu Jing Port, where a very enthusiastic Varrick was already waiting for them. It was a warm summer afternoon. The eclectic southerner genius looked as eager as he was cryptic to reveal whatever his urge for the meeting was. 

— First of all… it’s been almost three months since I first tried to reach you, Asami! Now, you really know how to keep the attention hanging —he said as soon as they both had stepped out of the boat— Second of all… this is a nice new boat I am looking at! You’ll have to fill me in with details! —whistled Varrick. 

Behind them, some of Future Industries crew were unloading big boxes of contents unknown to Korra, but Varrick had lay eyes eagerly over them. 

— So many things have unfolded since you two took on trekking around with the Spirits! Even Zhu Li acknowledged that I am onto a nice path here. But… instead of wasting all this useful saliva into nonsensical worlds… I’ll show you what I have in mind. —He then turned and yelled at some of Asami’s crew— Get this onto those trucks over there! 

As some of the crew devoted to uploading the trucks with the heavy boxes, Varrick invited them into an improvised camping settlement, —which consisted mainly of a central tent and several mysterious boxes scared around— where a central table lay a few meters away from the port. Though Shu Jing was a small yet ever-growing village, their inhabitants had chosen to maintain huge blocks of nature instead of pushing towards buildings and large constructions. Sure, their port had everything any modern port would need, but had somehow balanced perfectly human development and natural growth. Korra really liked this place. 

— This is my first time improvising a space! Since Zhu Li continues to serve as Republic City’s President, this all has been an adventure of DIY where I am to look for my needs. 

— And how has that worked for you? —Korra wondered genuinely… 

— Well, terribly of course! —he said, stomping his hands over the table— So I had to look for my favorite second assistant. 

And before Korra or Asami could take a chance to look at the shadow that came in the tent, his voice revealed excitement. 

— Holy Spirits, is this a mirage of my already too tired eyes… or could it be, Pabu, that this is the real deal? Korra! Asami! It’s been too long! 

And a couple of strong arms surrounded them both into an overly excited hug.

— Hey there, Bo! —answered Asami, hugging Bolin back with honest happiness of seeing him there.— How is life treating you? —she said and ruffled his hair playfully. 

— Well, as Varrick here has said, I am assisting him with whatever endeavors he needs in his looks for … Ehm… Susentable Energies?

— Sustainable, kid! This is the top energy exploitation we’re dealing with —said Varrick, displaying a map before of them.— Bolin, do the thing. 

— Yeah sure, the thing. I’ll do the thing… and just to be clear, what the thing is now? 

Varrick let out a heartfelt sigh. 

— There is truly no one in the world like you, Zhu Li Moon —said Varrick to himself, and turned to Bolin, turning on a stove where a kettle awaited for some attention— We obviously need some some “let’s get into a quick meeting” tea! 

— Sure, sure. Yes. I am definitely on it. —Bolin answered and Pabu chirped on Bolin’s back, demanding a bit of assistance to jump from his back over to Naga’s back, both of them evidently happy to see the other. Korra smiled at the old ball of red fur and helped him reunite with his old gal friend, before turning her full attention to the couple of genius minds before her. 

— Now, I know we have some deadline to accomplish here before the whole Arrow’s Ceremony for the last of Tenzin’s kids… but I wanted to run some ideas with the only one I think would understand what I am aiming at! 

Both Korra and Asami raised an eyebrow, before the statement, Asami secretly pleased with Varrick acknowledging how even their game was. Bolin, standing by their side, handed Varrick a rolled blueprint. 

— Think of… Water! —said the hectic genius and unrolled the blueprint, that completely covered the table. 

— Water? Water as a concept solid, liquid, or vaporous water maybe… or plainly just… water? —wondered Asami, a puzzling look on her face, but curiosity in her eyes as she scoped the contents of the table before her. 

Bolin approached with a tray where four cups were ready to be drunk. It was the classic Southern Water tribe SeaWeed and Korra looked directly at Asami, waiting for her classic unpleasant reaction to the hated tea, but much to her surprise, she just took the cup, and not minding its content, gave it a long sip. 

— Well, not only water… but huge amounts of it! While I was taking some time off the ups and downs of the demanding people of Republic City, I urged Zhu Li to take some well-earned vacation. Much to my surprise not only she agreed with it but also decided to come here and spend some time free at Shu Jing. And as my lovely wife enjoyed some of the views of a nice cabin we own at the top of the hill, all the racket from the waterfalls was beginning to drive me nuts… Zhu Li wisely pointed out it was a terrible idea to stop the water from falling since it was all part of a natural cycle. You know, energy in the form of noise, and it was when it hit me! —said Varrick, almost finishing the content of the cup he held, and leaving it be over the tray Bolin was still holding.— Instead of working to have the water stop its noise… I wondered “why not make the noisy water work for me?!” —yelled Varrick, completely caught up in his train of thoughts. 

Asami raised an eyebrow, now in admiration, evidently interested in the direction the hectic genius was taking. She looked at the blueprints, her curiosity bubbling, and finished her cup of tea. Korra wondered if maybe the engineer had finally gotten the acquired taste for its sourness… or maybe she was just too invested into the blueprints before her eyes? Either way, Korra tried to enjoy the tea Bolin (who was now nowhere in sight) had made, not half bad, but not entirely as tasty as the ones prepared by the expert southerner's hands. And definitely not as good as Katara’s. 

— I think we can definitely work more on your calculations… but I like where you are going. From what I can tell, this is a water-activated turbine —she pointed to the far left part of the blueprint—… and over here... is this some sort of energy container? 

— Yes! Precisely that! But… instead of looking at this in here —he said raising and descending both eyebrows— let me take you to where the action will be —and pointed out to a 4x4 Off-road Satomobile Bolin already had approached near the entrance of the tent. 

Korra was a bit amazed at how effective and silent Bolin was in his assistant job. 

The four of them got on the Satomobile, Asami naturally had taken the lead to get onto the wheel, to which both Varrick and Bolin were more than pleased to concede, Bolin telling them some… quite dangerous stories of them two trying their best to get in control of the wheels. As Asami was ready to start the engine, Naga placed her head over Asami’s Satomobile door, which had the window down. The huge polar dog then proceeded to lick her fondly, and whimper. Directly behind Asami’s seat, as Varrick called for a very loud “shotgun”, Korra reassured Naga. 

— Hey girl! We’ll be back here in no time… wait for us here. I don’t think it’s a good idea to have you running alongside us, with all those dangerous cliffs —said the Avatar, halfway out of her own door, scratching the huge polar dog’s back. 

— Yeah —followed Asami and took Naga’s favorite treat of her side pocket— It’s a quick ride uphill, and we’ll be back with more of this… What do you say, Naga?

It took some convincing, but after a bit, Asami and Korra managed to leave Naga put at the site, who only agreed once Pabu got over her head and Asami gave her a couple of more treats. Soon after, both the red panda and the polar dog started snoozing under a tree’s shadow.

— What was all that about? —asked Bolin, once Asami started driving, with Varrick guiding the way. 

— Wish I knew —shrugged Korra— Naga seems to be glued to Asami since we came back from the Spirit World —and then, suddenly, she guffawed— This is how it feels when your best friend rather spend time with your loved one rather than you? 

Bolin snorted, yet quickly frowned and started scratching his chin. 

— It seems to me that it’s a bit more about… I don’t know, protectiveness? —Bolin ventured— The first time I brought Pabu back home with me, Mako had to sleep with one eye open! The little fella was crazy about letting anyone near me. 

— I guess… —replied Korra and now it was her time to frown— Still, I can’t see a reason for her to be like that to Asami —she pointed out, and gazed at the rear-view mirror, where her attention stayed at the couple of green eyes that were focused on the road. 

When they were high above the falls, Bolin pointed to an amazing looking Castle. 

— It reminds me of the Sato Mansion, Asami! Oh, so many wonderful moments we lived there —he said dreamily. 

— If I am not mistaken, that was Master Piandao’s Castle, —explained Korra— one of the honorary members of the White Lotus, and an expert swordsman and calligrapher. I have scarce memories of master Sokka telling me stories about him, but I was too little to remember. I do recall he was his teacher. 

Korra wondered just how many students had passed through those doors, entering as apprentices and leaving as masters in the arts of the blades, but her thoughts were soon shadowed by the sound of constant falling water a few kilometers away from the mansion. 

— Well, Piandao also happened to have right in his backyard the highest point of these amazing waterfalls! —said Varrick enthusiastically— An even better location than my cabin, that is… Anywho! Take this turn over here, let’s get over these nice looking meadows and… Here! Let’s stop here! —he yelled over the constant sound of crushing water, clinging over the glass of the 4x4 Off-road. 

Korra, Asami, and Bolin followed him. Korra had vague memories of many of Sokka’s anecdotes, but one thing that she could always remember was just how impressed he had been off looking at such beautiful scenery. Now that she was standing there, she could understand why. It was truly a sight to behold. What Korra enjoyed most was the absence of human interference in the place; she could remember that Shu Jing had been one of the first Earth Kingdom States to elect a leader and regain control of its territory. And Korra could tell they knew what they were doing.

— Just imagine ALL this water working for us as a limitless source of energy... And the best thing is… We don’t have to do anything other than harvesting it! —said Varrick, and he jumped extending both arms and legs as if to grasp the beautiful waterfalls before him dangerously approaching the end of a cliff— After having a few chatters with the locals, I believe this is the perfect place to iterate the technology I have in mind. Naturally, I wanted to check with you first, Asami… —his sight grew gloomy and his voice changed evidently into one of dread— No one more than myself fears whatever disaster could occur from poor management of genius energy manipulation… as Kuvira’s poor usage of the Spirit Energy proved to be. I wouldn't dare to mess once more with forces beyond my capabilities! —he said, high pitched and melodramatic as usual.— I made that point perfectly clear to the Governor and she seemed pleased to hear that. 

— From what I gathered in your blueprint, it does seem non-invasive enough to work. —Asami reassured Varrick, raising her voice a bit over the sound of the constant waterfall— I’d just like to make sure that we won’t be generating any negative impact on the region's flora and fauna —and she winked an eye to Korra while squeezing her hand in complicity. Korra knew that she also had in mind the direct impact to the Spirit World counterpart— so I’ll need some time to do numbers of my own. I believe a couple of weeks could once we’re back at Republic City should suffice… 

The group stood there, contemplating both the beauty of the scenery before their eyes and the vastness of the space. Korra acknowledged that a great deal of her not having all that much trouble balancing the Spirit and Physical world was due to Asami’s hard work into keeping technological improvements in favor of sustainability. Sure, her work as the Avatar started off more than just rocky, but after settling the mess left by Zaheer and Kuvira in the Earth Kingdom, things had taken an interestingly calm path. Korra noted how Asami took out her special notebook from their journey into the Spirit World, doodling here and there some coordinates to have in mind consideration. Varrick took a quick glimpse into the notebook, trying to look as if he didn’t intend to. 

— Wow, Asami, are those notes in another language? —bluntly wondered Bolin looking over her shoulder and the engineer laughed. 

— You could say so, Bo. It’s more like a genius secret language. —She winked at him and turned over to Varrick— I think you have something good in your hands here, Varrick. This could also prove to be an interesting and profitable project that my Board could be pleased to hear from, should you want to have Future Industries as a direct partner for the development of this Hydroelectric Energy plan. 

Varrick’s cocky frown quickly turned the other way around when hearing this. 

— Oh darn shoot, yes, Future Industries Board! I knew I was forgetting something… Bolin! Why didn’t you do the thing?!

Bolin seemed to snap out of his daydream contemplation. 

— Ah yes, Varrick, yes. The URGENT matters to tell Asami about, err… I mean, besides the Waterfall tech! Varrick, you have to inform Asami about the rumors of Future Industries’ Board’s plan to overthrow her Sustainable Project on the Southern Water Tribe! —Bolin pointed out as he took several notes from his jacket. 

— Woah, woah, woah there Bolin! No need to unsettle Asami here with the word rumors... —Varrick pointed out, and went into the Off-road Satomobile, urging the others to follow him, where the sound of the waterfalls considerably went down— Zhu Li called me a few days ago. She overheard some of your Board’s big times talking about some ideas on competing directly with Cabbage Corp. —Varrick whispered as if he was retelling a complicated plot from one of his movers… and before continuing, he hit his knee with one hand— You know what, this really ARE unsettling rumors! I should urge you to go back to Republic City and untangle all this mess. Even I didn’t like the sound of it, and you know I am all about going with my own agenda on the back of others! 

Korra put her hand over Asami’s shoulder, but the engineer gave her no feelings on her face. She was stoically taking matters into consideration. 

— I gave detailed instructions before I left as to how to proceed during my absence. They were on board with the projections I gave them for the Southern Water Tribe Sustainable Project. Also, I have significant data to show those headstrong members of the Board… — Asami took a long sight— But you are right. I don’t like to take rumors for granted… but more often than not, they do point out things that are fishy. 

— Look, Zhu Li couldn't fill me in with more than I have told you, but apparently, Cabbage Corps numbers are starting to take lead over Future Industries, revenues-wise, as I’ve read in some newspapers I’ll share with you. —responded Varrick— Some investors are not happy… but hey, worry not! Since I’m one of Future Industrie's main investors, those numbers do not take tolls on me. As I have stated before…—He switched from cheerful Varrick to one Korra had seen no more than a handful before— I am definitely NOT messing around with balance! It was a darn disaster last time and it almost got us all killed. 

Korra knew perfectly what Asami’s grimace meant at Varrick’s last point, herself remembering Hiroshi’s sacrifice to put a stop to Kuvira’s Mecha Weapon, and Korra squeezed the engineer’s shoulder reassuringly. Asami put her hand over Korra’s and looked determined. 

— I think we should get back to the port. Surely my crew has already downloaded the pieces you need to ensemble the beta for your project… Once there, we can decide the best course of action. 

The ride back would have passed by in silence if it hadn’t been by the astounding waterfalls that extended through the ravine that ended up nearby the port. When Varrick and Bolin left the 4x4 Off-road Satomobile, Korra stopped Asami from the back seat by getting a hand over her shoulder. Korra crossed her arms above the driver’s seat and rubbed Asami’s cheek with her thumb. 

— I was planning on convincing you to stay here a couple of days —she said, intendedly playful, willing to lift the engineer’s mood— I could see it in your eyes that you loved that plan of Varrick’s.

— I also had that in mind —agreed Asami— Since I feel that this place seems like the perfect spot for you to try some more meditation. Shu Jing is a State well known for keeping the balance between nature and human development, you know? 

— Well… we are a couple of days ahead of schedule —ventured Korra and she could see a small shadow forming in Asami’s eyes. She knew this push-and-pull quarrel with her Board had taken long enough and strains had begun to show. 

— I don’t think I should worry over some rumors, it’s just that… —confessed Asami, and sighed— I just wish I could do something about my Board’s, and any other developer for that matter, impossible fixation on profits rather than actual research and improvement. If only they understood the great deal of damage that can be avoided while maintaining tech and production in balance —she looked into the distance for a few seconds, before looking at Korra, and smiling leaned in to kiss her lightly— What about a middle point? As you’ve said, we’re a couple of days ahead of schedule. We could make the most of at least one day. 

Korra smiled at the plan and leaned in to return the engineer’s kiss. 

—I feel that you know way more about balance than I do… And I take your offer! When we were before the Waterfalls, I could feel a strong Spiritual Energy. I’d like to explore it more —replied the Avatar. 

— And speaking of exploring… Any luck untangling Katara’s advice before I called you back at the Southern Port? You should’ve told me to wait a bit more — Asami retorted.

— Knowing my old Waterbender master as I do… I don’t think she would have said anything else. She’s got a thing for speaking in riddles. All she mentioned was that the answer is hidden within me somehow and that it is a metaphor —ventured Korra, her gaze lost in the vastness of Shu Jing’s port, half-aware that Naga had arrived once more, sitting outside the Satomobile 4x4 by Asami’s side— Ah, yeah. And she also spoke of a peculiar bender?

The Engineer laughed. Over the years, and after all those visits to the Southern Water Tribe, she had grown very close to the Waterbender Master... Perhaps giving into the grandmotherly vibes she admitted feeling towards the woman. With Hiroshi’s sacrifice in the fight against Kuvira, all Asami was left with was an amazing technological empire… but also an empty manor. When she began dating Korra, she had grown fond of the Waterbenders that came right into her life once their relationship had become more formal. And she agreed with Korra: there was this thing with southerners, they had a way with words. Either crystal clear... or completely cryptic. 

—Korra?

—Yes, ‘Sami?

—I don’t think I understand what Katara meant. 

Korra laughed heartily. 

— Neither do I. But the answer is in here you know— she said as she pointed to Asami’s heart, imitating the Waterbender’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! 
> 
> This chapter took so many some intriguing kickers character-wise. First of all, having our two main characters face a bit more complications with their journey. We have Korra running out of ideas in her quest to reconnect and Asami's genuine curiosity on Sustainable development, which more often than not meet their doom when it comes to funds and "human" progress. 
> 
> Of course, to help them explore ways to approach these difficulties, altogether being supportive to one another, I loved the idea of incorporating Katara's, Varrick's, and Bolin's voices! 
> 
> Naturally, though not as much as before, we got some Naga love! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ＼(￣▽￣)／

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! 
> 
> First of all, thanks for reading. 
> 
> One of the things that hurt the most about Season 02 is the fact of Korra losing her connection to the past Avatars. Nonetheless, it made me remember something the monks told us (when I lived in a Monastery) that triggered the idea for this fanfic. 
> 
> The monks' words & my cheesy heart wanting to see more of Korra and Asami, to be completely honest.
> 
> A small disclaimer over here: English is not my mother language, so there is a high probability that you found funny Spanish-syntax (￣▽￣*)ゞ


End file.
